My name is Kagome
by Blue-Flame-Kitsune
Summary: This is my 2 fic, it is a Sesskag fic! I rated this R just in case.
1. Default Chapter

HELLO, people I'm back! And I got something new for you all! I really hope that you like it. Remember I own nothing, but art supplies and a Japanese to English and an English to Japanese dictionary. So. DON'T SUE ME! I did rate this "R" just in case I get carried away and I might, ( ;)! I have made this a Kag/Sess fic.  
Black Kag Kagome was running through the forest, right outside of the Western Lands. She was trying to get away, away from that male. That arrogant male who wanted so badly to make her, his mate. She swore to herself that she would get her brother back for this one. As she ran her thoughts ranged from setting all of the unmarried demoness on him, to telling all of his friends that he still slept with stuffed animals. To doing the ultimate thing, beating him at swords in front of all guests at the next courting ball, that's if she even attends this upcoming time. She knew that she had lost that stupid wolf a while ago, but for good measure she ran some more, until she came upon a hot spring. She decided that a bath would/could do her some good. She took off her obi and kimono and put them on a stone by the spring. And slid into the hot water. Kagome discovered that the temperature of the water was perfect cause it got all of the knots in her body out.  
  
She ran a long, but deadly, hand through her long wet black with blue stripes hair. She looked at her reflection in the water. Besides her long nails and knee long hair, she has a beautiful black with a blue tip tail, and two dark blue almost black stripes on each cheeks, her eyes were dark ocean blue, and in the center of her forehead a blue-black eight pointed starburst. She lightly traced her mark with one of her long claws and began to think about her life.  
  
Her parents had died during a battle when she was 6 years old, so her brother, who became Lord InuYasha of The Southern Lands, at the age of 17, raised her. And her was now trying to pair her up with different youkai, in the high hopes that she would pick one of them to become her mate. However, so far that little campaign had been in vain. Kagome didn't want to be mated to any of those power hungry, arrogant males, who all want the power and their little mate to stay home and take care of the children. She would not be owned like property, she would be an equal partner to her mate. She and he would both be out fighting together, til death. She had secretly trained her whole life to battle, with everything from swords; to hand to hand combat, to magic, to other forms of weaponry.  
  
She knew that she was strong, and she wanted to prove it to herself and everyone else including all of those stupid males. Right then and there she decided she was going to make her own way in the world, she understood that it wouldn't be easy but she loved a challenge and was looking forward to this one. But, one thing remained that would have to be taken care of, her mark of power. Her starburst. She knew the spell to hide it and she did it. She looked again into the water and was quite pleased with herself. Now she wouldn't be able to take any hand outs from anyone and she didn't want to either. And with those thoughts she got out and got dress in a pure black kimono and obi and put her hair in a high bun. She grabbed a bow and some arrows and left running unbeknownst to her to the heart of the Western Lands.  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord the Western Lands, felt a powerful demon come into his lands. He not wanting to have some strange demon in his land decided to go and take care of the demon before he became a problem. But before he could do anything he'd have to have Jaken take care of Rin.  
  
"Jaken"  
  
"Yes, my Lord?"  
  
"Take care of Rin, cause if you don't and you lose her you won't live to see the dawn."  
  
"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru, this servant will not fail you." He said while he graveled by Sesshoumaru's feet.  
  
Sesshoumaru left right after he had patted the little girl, Rin on the head.  
  
Kagome had been running for about an hour when she smelled something in the air. After smelling it she decided to wait in the large clearing that she was in.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed that the wind had changed and was no longer in his favor; he let a small growl leave his lips at this turn of events. He knew that he had lost the advantaged with this; his enemy would know that he was coming.  
  
Kagome did a small spell that hid her scent. But she noticed that this demon was very powerful and this would be a very good work out; she could more experience. So she undid the spell and waited. About five minutes later, he was about to get to the clearing; she got a brilliant idea, she would run from this demon and take him on a nice little chase to her advantage. She smiled at the thought. She ran as he soon as he had stepped into the clearing.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw a demoness run as soon as he entered the clearing, Sesshoumaru thinking that he had scared her, decided that a chase was a good idea, and he was up to it, from the stress lately it would be good for him, and he would teach this demoness no one is aloud in his lands.  
  
Kagome ran at one of the lower youkai speeds, hoping to trick this demon into believing that she was weak and that will be easy; because all males think that all females are weak.  
  
She saw him behind her; and he was catching up to her; and this demon was smiling, all she did was smile back before putting more speed into her run. And at that his smile faded.  
  
He was catching up to her, and he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips, but he saw her turn around and smile at him before bursting into a higher speed that could rival his own top speed. He felt his smile slip back off at this.  
  
She was now running her top speed and he was now at his and there was the same distance between them now that was there when they both reached their top speeds.  
  
Cliffhanger. I'll continue when I get 5 reviews.  
  
Sess; W.M. your back! I'm so glad. (Some of these authors are weird they just make me do some crazy things, they scare me.)  
  
W.M.; Yes I am. What do you think Sess?  
  
Sess; I'm so OOC.  
  
W.M.; I know, but I like you that way. Fluffy.  
  
Sess; Well if that is what you mean, ok. All right humans review or die! * Raises claws to make his point! *  
  
W.M.; be nice Sess.  
  
Sess; yes, W.M. I'll be nice.  
  
Sess; *whispers*do it or die humans!  
  
W.M.; Fluffy! I'm demon now I CAN HEAR YOU!  
  
Japanese and Engish words.  
  
Youkai-demon 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone I got the 2 chapters out! YEA! Enough with my talking on with the story. P.S. I DON'T own InuYasha and co. thought I do wish that I owned Sesshoumaru!  
  
Last Time.  
  
She was now running her top speed and he was now at his and there was the same distance between them now that was there when they both reached their top speeds.  
  
This time.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been running for about 20 mins and they were quickly coming upon a small human village. And she didn't want to cause any trouble for them. So she stopped, she made sure that they were well outside of the villages hearing range.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw that the demoness had stopped and was looking towards the human village. He started at her for a moment and he noticed that she had a bow and arrows and also two swords, that were x shaped on her back.  
  
"Demoness what are you doing in my lands?"  
  
Kagome turned around and saw the demon about 20 feet behind her, who she had forgotten about up until then, and was about to tell him off because she had lost the will to fight him, but stopped. She saw it. He's golden eyes. She was staring at his beautiful gold eyes. The Gold met with Blue. She was still silent.  
  
So he asked again. " Demoness I truly hate to repeat myself, and it would properly be better if I just killed you now instead of asking again. But I'll be lenient in this case and ask again. What are you doing in my lands?"  
  
Kagome's anger flared at this, this male who thought that he could defeat her! Ha! He has not even a chance in hell. So instead of answering his question she asked one of her own. " Demon, was that a challenge?" she asked while smiling.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw the small amount of red starting to come into the demoness' beautiful blue eyes. And her aura was full of anger, and it was aimed at him. And when she was the one trespassing. Sesshoumaru went into the attacking position, while he drew his own sword.  
  
Which caused Kagome to draw her own two swords. They stood looking at each other up and down, and considering each other's skill. Sesshoumaru of coarse thinking that she was weak, charged at her, Sesshoumaru came in very fast, and he had missed her!  
  
Kagome took a side step to the right at the last possible moment. She herself sliced at his left arm, it cut the sleeve totally off.  
  
Sesshoumaru was shocked to say the least, first she had stepped out of his way then he had missed her then she sliced at his arm and cut off his sleeve.  
  
(In his head.) " Damn, this vixen is good. I can't believe that this beautiful demoness CUT my sleeve off! Wait a min she is not beautiful.  
  
" Oh yes she is."  
  
"Shit I thought I got rid of you."  
  
"Nope, I'm still here, boy."  
  
"And to answer your annoying comment earlier, she is not beautiful."  
  
" Will you stop, lying to yourself already!"  
  
" "  
  
"That's better."  
  
"Leave"  
  
"Nope, not until you admit that she is beautiful."  
  
"Alright, if I say it will you leave?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok she is very beautiful, skillful, mysterious, and powerful! There happy?"  
  
"Wow I just wanted you to say that she was beautiful, but you gave me the perfect embodiment of the perfect mate. So I guess that I'll be leaving now." And with that the voice left.  
  
Kagome was now standing waiting for him to attack again, but was watching his eyes go into a battle within his self. She took on a more relaxed position while she watched his eyes.  
  
He came out suddenly of the inner battle as he had gone into it. He noticed the demoness standing staring at him like he was something to be studied. And at this his blood started to boil. He, Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western Lands was not something to be studied!  
  
She had by this time had put her swords away, and was standing with one of her hands on her hip and the other one rubbing her chin, with one eye closed and having a thinking look on her face.  
  
Sesshoumaru let out a slight growl at her look.  
  
" You know what demon, I don't think that you are up to this battle, so I'll tell you what" she started to say but she smelt the air, and smelt her annoying brother coming her way. "Shit!" she said in an annoyed voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked on her with interest. What could have caused her sudden change in attitude?  
  
" Got to go demon-boy, see ya later." She said, and then ran north. With a very confused demon-lord looking after her.  
  
He stood there looking after her for about ten mins, and then noticed the scent of the Southern Lord coming his way. So he just stood there waiting, for the bad excuse for a lord, to come to him.  
  
InuYasha had been running for about a day strait, trying to find his little half-sister. And thinking way she had ran away from the last candidate, the wolf prince, Kouga. He wasn't to up with the idea of a wolf as a brother-in- law, but the wolf had proven himself as a worthy candidate for his little half-sister. He then smelt the scent of the Western Lord, and groan inwardly he and the Western Lord didn't see eye to eye, on anything. InuYasha came into the clearing that Sesshoumaru was in, and they greeted each other.  
  
"What are you doing in my Lands Lord InuYasha?" he thought, I've been asking that a lot latly.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm looking for a demoness." InuYasha replied.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what do you want this demoness for, may I ask?"  
  
" That is my concern, Sesshoumaru. Now have you seen the demoness?"  
  
What has this demoness done to get the eye of InuYasha? But his profile looks of anger and not of longing. " No InuYasha I've not ran into any demoness."  
  
"You are quite sure?"  
  
"Quite."  
  
Ok people here is the second chapter, I hope that you love it! Bye for now, I would like to get a total of 15 review before the next chapter. So Review!  
  
Sess: W.M.?  
  
W.M.: Yes Sess?  
  
Sess: Why am I so ooc, and y am I being nice to Inu?  
  
W.M.: I like you OOC and your being nice to him because he is a lord.  
  
Sess: Ok.  
  
W.M.: See you in the next chapter. 


	3. News of the Ball and a new little friend

Sry everyone for taking so long to get this chapter out! OK here is Chapter 3, enjoy! Oh and remember I own nothing but art supplies and books.  
  
(Last time.)  
  
" You are quite sure, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Quite."  
  
(This time)  
  
"I see, but her scent stops here."  
  
" And?"  
  
" So I was wondering if you had seen her considering that both of your scents are here. That's all." He said with an annoyed tone.  
  
" No I, Sesshoumaru, have not." Sesshoumaru said in an equally annoyed tone.  
  
" Well with that all said then I will go." Then said under his breath " I must get to her soon.  
  
"Until next time then, InuYasha." Noting what InuYasha had said under his breath.  
  
"Until then Sesshoumaru." And with that he left running top speed in the same direction that the woman had gone in.  
  
And again Sesshoumaru was left staring off alone.  
  
Kagome had been running hard for about three hours now and her muscles were beginning to ankh, because while she was running a pack of wolf youkai decided to ambush her and she had killed them, but it had lost her some very precious time. She knew that her half-brother was gaining on her because of that. Kagome saw something move in the bushes up ahead of her, so she slowed to a jog. Just then a Bear Youkai attacked her, it sliced at her, so she quickly did a back flip and while in the air drew her swords. She landed safely in a tree, and looked down at her attacker. It was a very large bear, and it had a look in it's eyes that said " I want to kill you", this look didn't intimidate Kagome in any way she just simply looked down at the thing in annoyance. Kagome watched for a chance, then she saw it, she took it, the sword made contact with the heart of the beast but before it had died it hit Kagome on the shoulder and she was losing blood, fast. Kagome withdrew her sword from the things heart, and sniffed the air, she smelt water nearby and thought it wise to clean up the wound, she got to the lake and was starting to feel tired. She had managed to clean and wrap the wound, before slipping into sleep. And because she had fallen asleep and not told her magic to keep the concealing spell on her mark working, it reappeared.  
  
InuYasha found her two hours later, lying on her back, arms by her sides her hair fanned out around her, and her long black tail across her stomach. With the moon casting it's eternal beams around her, making her look like a goddess. InuYasha had seen the dead bear youkai only a few minutes before finding Kagome; he had smelt her and the bear's blood, which got him even more worried for her life. He was shocked when he had found her, because she looked so pure and powerful. InuYasha shook his head at this. It was time for him to take her home. He got within about 10 feet of her, when 3 things happened, first he smelt arousal, second he ran into a barrier, and third he saw a carcass of a male snake youkai, burnt.  
  
Kagome felt something hit her barrier, and she smelt the pasting breeze, it was her half-brother InuYasha, Lord of the Southern Lands. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her; in his eyes were worry, anger, and, and, what is this praise? She was now confuse what was he proud of her for?  
  
InuYasha was extremely proud of his little half-sister; because she had defeated a pack of wolfs, a bear and a snake, who were all more powerful then her. And to plus that all off, she had done all of that in a three- hour period. And that was something to boast about, normally a female couldn't do anything at all like that.  
  
Kagome decided to drop her shield so her brother and her could talk.  
  
InuYasha walked up to her as soon as the shield was down, he of course made a mental note to ask her wear her had learned to make a shield that would kill an enemy like that. He knelt down beside her to look at her wounds. He was very surprised to discover that her one and only wound, the one on her shoulder, was completely healed with no trace of blood anywhere. He looked unto her face with all out confusion, but she averted his gaze.  
  
" Come little one its time for us to return home to the south." She gave a small nod before he picked her up ran towards the Southern Lands.  
  
(Three months after the encounter between Sesshoumaru and Kagome took place.)  
  
" My Lord, my Lord, there is a message for you from the elders." Said the annoying servant Jaken, who had just, came running into his master's library.  
  
"Jaken." Said a cold, voice from the desk.  
  
"I, I, my lord forgive this worthless servant."  
  
"Bring the letter and leave."  
  
"Here, here my lord." And he all but ran out of the room.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked up the letter. And read it, it was an announcement of the Courting Ball that was to be held at the meeting grounds of the Lords and Ladies. Sesshoumaru growled at this, they were demanding that he must find a mate at or before the ball. The true be told, Sesshoumaru had already chosen the perfect female to be his mate, but he still had to find her, and not knowing her name didn't help. Yes he had fallen in love with that mystery maiden that the Southern Lord had been looking for. He had sent out spies to locate her, but none ever found her. He still remembers how she had moved, so full of control and grace and how she had cut off this sleeve; he still refuses to let the servants to fix it. It was his reminder, of her. The only demon, demoness to ever defeat him. He was now more then ever determined to find her and make her his mate.  
  
Kagome was called into her brother's study after dinner and he told her that the elders wrote him a letter that said that she must choose a mate for the courting ball. Kagome only listened half-heartedly to her brothers words, she was to busy with her only thoughts about a certain male, with long silver hair and golden eyes. She remembered the way he moved, so smooth, so god like. She was just beginning to think about how muscular his arm was and was going to start wondering what the rest of him looked like. When Her brother asked a question.  
  
" Kagome, what about Kouga?"  
  
Kagome mentally cursed she hated that stupid male wolf, he was so annoying. "InuYasha, I will not mate with that animal."  
  
" And why is that, little one?"  
  
"Brother, besides being a wolf, he is dirty, a male that has had to many females, and a jerk!"  
  
" Don't over step your place pup, you have no say in this." Said Kikyou, InuYasha mate, she was a human, but she could act like such a bitch, that you would think that she was a dog youkai like InuYasha and I.  
  
" Of course, Lady of the South, Kikyou, is correct. Young one, you really don't have a say in this." Said Narku my brother's royal advisor, and in my opinion, the slim ball. He does fix his species though, a snake youkai.  
  
Kagome have tried to tell her brother that his mate and advisor were lovers but he was to blind to see it. So she just stood there and took it, Kikyou could do no wrong in her mates' eyes. She mentally decided to run away tonight she had to get away from all of these lies that surrounded this place. Kagome was dismissed after Kikyou said that she wanted to talk to InuYasha alone. Kagome ran to her room and put on another black kimono, and obi. Took her swords and put them on, took a bow and some arrows and ran, once again. Towards the west.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Rin were out in the garden when Sesshoumaru smelt a fimiler scent faintly on the breeze. He stood up and told Rin to go inside and tell Jaken that he was going to be back in a day. When she got inside he went running towards her scent.  
  
Kagome had run away again, and was now running on the outskirts of a village of kitsune youkai. When she heard screaming , and smelt smoke. She changed her course and ran towards the village. When she ran out of the bushes she was met with a bloody battlefield. It was clear to see that all of the youkai were dead, Kagome saw this and decided to bury them. As she was going through a den, she saw that a basket was shaking. Kagome drew her sword for safety. She lifted up the basket to reveal a small kitsune pup, eyes close, shaking uncontrollable. Kagome's heart went out to this little pup, which had lost everything. She put her sword away, and gently put a hand on the little one's head. She watched as he just froze up when her hand touched him. She told him in quite words that it was ok, and that she wasn't going to hurt him, he had started to cry and Kagome's motherly instincts took over, and she hugged the little boy close to her chest. He quietly cried on her chest, before falling into a deep sleep. She picked him up and ran from the destroyed village. She, ran to a stream where she jumped into a nearby tree and went to sleep.  
  
Ok what did you all think pls review, I'll write soon!  
  
Sess: Wm? Where am I?  
  
W.M.: You are going towards her.  
  
Sess: Oh, ok ,review humans.  
  
W.M.: Bye! 


	4. A Battle and a New Enemy

I'm so happy with all my reviews, I love you all! So as promised here is Chapter 4. Remember I own nothing.  
  
She told him in quite words that it was ok, and that she wasn't going to hurt him, he had started to cry and Kagome's motherly instincts took over, and she hugged the little boy close to her chest. He quietly cried on her chest, before falling into a deep sleep. She picked him up and ran from the destroyed village. She ran to a stream where she jumped into a nearby tree and went to sleep.  
  
Sesshoumaru had come across the village that morning. Sesshoumaru was looking through the destroyed kitsune village. He had followed his demoness here, and had seen the graves that she had buried them in. He followed her scent to where she had found the kitsune pup, and left with it. Of course Sesshoumaru, smelt that she had left with a male (he assumes that the male is an adult), which made a small growl, escape his lips. He continued, following her scent to where she was in the tree. When he saw her, his jaw dropped. She was sitting on a lower branch of the tree, and the sunlight was shooting through the branches of a cherry tree making an enchanted look, about her. Her hair was shifting in the wind. She was sitting up against the trunk, sleeping. Sesshoumaru did not know how long he just stood there looking at her, When she all the sudden woke up and looked right at him, straight in the eye.  
  
Kagome woke up to the feeling of being watched, she quickly looked around and til her eyes rested at the certain male, who had been plaguing her dreams. Blue met with gold. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, the man, which she had fallen in love with, was there, with her, and the pup. Wait! The pup! Kagome took her eyes' off of the demon and looked at the small pup that had just slightly waked up.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed the female had taken her eyes off of him and had looked at something on her stomach. Confusion went through his eyes at this, why was she looking at her stomach?  
  
Kagome woke up the pup some more, by licking his face.  
  
Shippou woke up by having his face cleaned. The first thing that Shippou said was, "mommy is it morning yet?" then Shippou opened his eyes to find them looking into the eyes of the female youkai who was not his mother. And then the memories of what had happened came back to him. How that village was attacked, to how the villagers were being slaughtered, to when his mother told him to go hid, and finally to when this demoness found him and held him and kept him safe through the night. "Oh, what is your name? I'm Shippou, are you going to take care of me?"  
  
Kagome only smiled at the young pup. "It's nice to meet you Shippou, I am Kagome and if you want I will take care of you." And replied smiling.  
  
Sesshoumaru was so happy about finding out what her name was that he missed the last part.  
  
Shippou then noticed a filmier scent coming from somewhere close by; it was the scent, the scent of LORD SESSHOUMARU! Sesshoumaru, the heartless ruler of the Western Lands. Shippou feared for not only his but Kagome's life, though he had just meet her she was his new mother, and he had just lost one, he's wasn't going to lose this one too! He jumped out of Kagome's arms and stood in front of her, in a protective mode, and yelled in a shaky voice, " Lo...rd Ses.Sesshoum.Sesshoumaru, what, do you want? I won't let you hurt my new oka`san!"  
  
Kagome looked on in shock, she had fallen in love with the Lord of the Western Lands! One of the most powerful and most feared of all youkai! Kagome then came back to reality when she heard a low growl, coming from the Lord of the West. At this Kagome's motherly instincts again took control, she stepped out in front of Shippou and growled right back.  
  
Sesshoumaru's grip on himself had slipped too much; he had let out a growl, at the pup. The pup, by the look of things was her adoptive pup.  
  
Shippou saw Kagome step out in front of him and heard her growl. And he was worried, that Mr. Cold-hearted Sesshoumaru would hurt Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru once again drew his sword.  
  
Kagome saw him draw his sword, she told Shippou to go up in a tree, and then she drew her swords.  
  
Both of them had bit's of red in their eyes. This time both Sesshoumaru and Kagome attacked at the same time. Sesshoumaru almost didn't block Kagome's hit. And it went on and on, both blocking each other hit for hit.  
  
Kagome's prov.  
  
Why am I fighting him? Oh yea he tried to hurt Shippou!  
  
Sesshoumaru's prov.  
  
What do I think I'm doing, I'm supposed to ask her to be my mate and not be fighting her!  
  
Meanwhile Shippou watched in awe as his mother was fighting the Western Lord. Now he may be young but he knew that females weren't suppose to be that strong. And he was very surprised to see that she didn't even have a scratch on her.  
  
And while they were fighting, neither of them sensed another aura.  
  
Do my eyesssss trick me? Or issss that Demonessssss not only fighting but winning againssst Ssssessssshoumaru. And what issss thissss, a pup,watching the fight. Intresssing.But thisss demonessss I mussst have her for my own, pleasssure. I'll bide my time, for now. Don't worry my Demonesssss, I, The Eassstern Lord will have you. And maybe, you will battle for me.  
  
Cliffy! Sry it took so long to get out. Well anyhow review please.  
  
Sess: W.M., y do I fight her all the time, why can't I tell her that I want her?  
  
W.M.: all in good time Fluffy, all in good time. Bye everyone until next time. 


End file.
